


RoseBird Week 2019

by MamiKali20



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, No Lesbians Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiKali20/pseuds/MamiKali20
Summary: RoseBird Week 2019! Brimgimg it back sorry is all lumped in one chapter.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Summer Rose
Kudos: 6





	RoseBird Week 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is not endorsed by Rooster Teeth in any way. Views, opinions, thoughts are all my own. Rooster Teeth and RWBY are trade names or registered trademarks of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. © Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. Series also own by Monty Oum. No profit us made with this or any of my stories. For Entertainment only.

Title: RoseBird Week 2019  
by AngelFlower23

Tags: Teen And Up Audiences, RWBY, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose, Summer Rose (RWBY), Raven Branwen, Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen, Drabble Collection, Rosebird Week 2019, F/F, No Archive Warnings Apply, Dont Copy Work Without Concent, Dont Post Work in Another Site

Summary:  
A series of drabbles for RoseBird week

Notes:  
I hope you like these few drabbles I made for the first ever RoseBird Week.

Published at: 2019-08-12  
Revised at: 2019-08-18 18:40:49 -0400

Chapter 1: First Encounter  
Summer was nervous and excited she was going to attend one of the best schools for Huntresses and Hunters. She had always wanted to be a Huntress especially after her own mother taught her how to use her silver eyes. She knew it was her duty to protect others from grimms.

Raven was with Qrow looking at all the people filling the auditorium. She and he knew this was only to learn to kill hunters and huntress but even so. She looked around and saw a beautiful woman that had a white clock. She nudge Qrow. "She's pretty" Raven said to him.Qrow rolled his eyes."Here we go again" He said.

Raven walked up to her and offered her hand.  
Summer looked at her and smiled. "Hi I'm Summer Rose

"Raven, Raven Branwen" She said smirking

"Looking forward to initiation?" Summer said.

"Yeah I mean it's exciting, I hope we get paired it would be great getting to know a beautiful Summer" Raven said, winked at her and walked away.

Summer blushed. This was going to be an interesting school after all.

Chapter 2: Day 2 First Date/Kiss  
Notes:  
Here is chapter 2 of RoseBird Week hope you all enjoy!

Raven was nervous, she had to ask Summer out. But would she accept? How could she know if she's never even confessed to her. She still pushed on through a member of the tribe didn't back down from a challenge.

Raven saw Summer in the library reading her assignment as always. Raven pulled out a chair next to her and asked what she was doing.

"Home work silly, why aren't you doing yours?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What do you want to ask me?"

"Would you go out on a date with me?"

Summer was shocked she blushed bright red like the color inside her white cape. She looked at Raven to see if this was a joke but all she could see was how genuine she was. She nodded and said yes.

"Thank you Summer I'll pick you up at seven" Raven left the library and started searching on her scroll what restaraunt they could go to. She found the right one. She looked for her brother Qrow to tell him she was successful.

"Qrow I did it, I asked her out she said yes"

"Good for you sis" Qrow had just asked Tai out a few days ago as well he also said yes.

"Now I just need a dress." Raven started going through her head what dress she could use she didn't have many just the few she had stolen with the tribe. She decided on a red dress that had a black stripe going down its back.

Raven went and took a shower. She let the warm water hit her body and felt new.she got out and dried and then she got dressed. She tried her hair with the hair dried that was Summer's and put on a red lipstick she had. She stepped out and saw Qrow and Tai holding each other's hands as they kissed. Raven shamed to get their attention.

"How do I look?" She said turning around.

"You look great Raven, Summer is going to love you" Tai told her. Qrow nodded.

Raven smiled and waited just two seconds till Summer came in the room. Summer gasped when she saw Raven, her tight red dress hugging all her curves.

"Raven, you look gorgeous. Let me shower and get dressed I'll be right with you

Summer took a quick shower and put on a black dress with pearl earings. It was loose skirt that could twirl. She looked cute to Raven when she saw her.

"You look beautiful, shall we go my rose?" Raven asked.

"Yes we shall, don't do anything frisky you two" Summer said laughing.

Qrow and Tai blushed and let them leave. Alone they started to make out.

Raven walked with Summer to the street of Vale. She had found a cute Altesian restaurant. She went in and asked for a booth. They quickly were seated.

"This is a nice place Raven, can you afford it?"

"Yes I can, no worries"

"You know I didn't know you liked me but I have liked you since we met" Summer admired blushing.

Raven smiled and took her hand in her own. "It's fine I have liked you too for as long as you have liked me"

Summer smiled back. The waiter came and took their orders. Summer was eating tilapia with baby carrots and broccoli. Raven asked for a skirts steak with rice and beans. They were offered wine and Raven decided on a nice bubbly white wine.

"I hope you like the food here" Raven said to her.

"I know I will, thank you Raven"

They ate their food when it was brought to them. Then Raven ordered a creme brule for them to share. Summer was so happy to be sharing the creme brule with her. She thought it was romantic.

"I hope you like it" Raven said letting Summer take the first bite.

Summer smiled and sank her spoon into the hard sugared crust and ate a bit of creme. Raven took the next bite. By the third bite Summer offered a spoonful to Raven. Raven opened her mouth and ate it smiling at Summer. She then did the same for Summer. They both laughed softly and finished the creme brule. Raven then paid and offered her hand for Summer to take.

They walked side by side. Raven was nervous again she tentatively touched Summer's hand. Summer smiled and interlaced her fingers with Raven's. She smiled as they walked all the way back to Beacon. It was a nice first date after all.

Once in front of their share dorm room Raven leaned in for a small peck on the lips. Summer blushed and smiled touching her lips. Raven walked them back inside were no one was non the wiser.

Chapter 3: Mother AU  
Notes:  
This one was fun to write and I enjoyed it very much.

Summer was taking care of Yang bouncing her in her arms. She knew Raven was working at the Lunar Press. She wrote articles for the paper. Ruby was with her baby pacifier on the baby blanket.

"Hey there Yang is going to be ok you'll get better soon" Summer kissed her fevered head. Yang drank from her zippy cup a cold apple juice.

Raven came back from work and smiled at Summer.

"Hey my love how was your day?" Raven said as she put her bag on the hanger. Summer looked at her and gestured to Yang.

"I took care of the girls, but Yang is sick with a fever so I gave her Tylenol and she's drinking apple juice right now."

Raven awed and went to take Yang from Summer's arms, she held her baby girl and kissed her forehead.

"My poor baby is sick, I know you'll be better soon"

"Mama" Yang said softly as she gripped harder on her mother's vest.

Summer took Ruby and began to breast feed her as she sat on the rocking chair.

"I'll take care of Yang now. You relax." Raven went and kissed Summer and went to the kitchen to make herself dinner. She saw Summer cooked lasagna and got herself a piece.

She heated it in the microwave and sat down to eat still holding on to Yang in her lap. Raven tried to offer some food to Yang but she was not having it. Raven kissed Yang's head and continued eating. Summer came into the kitchen holding Ruby burping her.

"Well my little rose is fed, I guess will give them a bath and let them sleep with us tonight." Summer said to her as she bounce Ruby in her arms softly.

"Mmm yes, I agree" Raven said as she moved Yang to her other arm and finished eating.

Summer handed Ruby to Raven as she began doing the dishes. Raven took the girls to give them a bath. Ruby was just eleven months old while Yang was three years old.

Raven undressed in her room and undressed the girls. She picked them up and took them to the bathroom were she set up the water too warm for the three of them.

Raven sat in the tub once it was filled and picked up the girls. She bathed them as they played in the water.

After they were bathed Summer came and picked up Ruby and Yang and dried them up. She kissed Raven and went to their shared room to dress the girls up in their pajamas.

The girls kept quiet mostly cause Yang still had a small fever. She took then to her bedroom were she slept with Raven. Raven took a shower and got out to put on a black oversized shirt.

Raven smiled at Summer and kissed her putting the comforter over herself and Yang since Ruby was in the crib they had in their room for cases just as these.

"Well I hope we can rest." Summer said holding Yang running her fingers through her golden locks.

Raven scratched Yang's back softly. Summer looked into Raven's red eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Yes their life was simple, but the love was there in the end that's all that mattered.

Chapter 4: Day 5 Beacon Ball  
Raven was nervous as she looked at Summer laughing at something Qrow was saying. She looked beautiful in her white and black dress she had worked for the Beacon Ball this year. She tried her sweaty hands and drank a punch cup.

She walked towards her and tapped her shoulder. Summer turned with her Silver Eyes looking at red whine eyes.

"Can I have a dance" Raven said to her offering her hand.

"Yes of course Raven" Summer said a bit giddy inside.

Qrow looked at Raven and smirked.

Raven took Summer to the dance floor and began to sway with a slow dance.

"I never thought you'd had the courage to dance with me Raven" Summer said as she smiled up at her.

"Well you look beautiful how could I not" Raven smiled back down at her.

They continued dancing and Summer laid her head on Raven's chest as they slowed danced. They continued to dance even after the music ended it being the last song that played. They danced even after everyone was filing out.

Raven dipped Summer and once she got upright they looked at each other and Raven leaned in for a kiss. Summer kissed back a bit surprised but she soon smiled and wrapped her arms around Raven's neck. They continued kissing even when the auditorium was empty, when they stopped Raven brushed a hair behind Summer's ear.

She smiled at her"You're beautiful and I loved reacrating our first dance my love" Raven said. Summer laughed and nodded.

"How about we get out of hear and really start the fun, I talked to Tai and Qrow they'll leave the room for us for and hour." Raven smirked.

Summer's eyes shone"Let's" Summer kissed her again and off they went to do activities only adults did. They giggled all the way there and closed the door behind them. That hour they made love and where happy to be so.

The End.

Chapter 5: Meeting the Tribe  
Notes:  
I might make a story later on based on this later on once I'm finished with my other stories.

Summer had heard so much about Raven's and Qrow's tribe. She couldn't have anticipated what transpire for her to be here in Raven's tribe. She had been badly wounded by a grim attack.She tried to hold her side as she walked in the camp. All the bandits looked at her with scorn in their eyes. They didn't care that she was wounded and bleeding.

Raven stepped out of her tent and quickly took Summer inside her tent. She had followed her in bird form and knew were she was heading.

Summer got pale and almost fainted but Raven put her in her makeshift bed. She started to undress her blushing that she was seeing Summer naked for the first time. She tended to her wound and patched it up she re dressed her. Then she got an IV and put it on her with the pouch.

Summer stayed unconscious for an hour when she woke up Raven was there holding her hand asleep on the side of the bed. Summer smiled and brushed her fingers through Raven's thick hair. Raven roused from sleep and looked at Summer smiling.

" Hey I made you chicken noodle soup, want some" Raven said rubbing her eyes.

"Yes and thank you for following me but next time do it in your human form" Summer chided.

Raven waved her hand dismissing her and got her the soup. Summer ate it up like it was the first meal in years she ever had.

Raven watched her eat smiling her girlfriend was something else, with her silver eyes she could petrify grim or disintegrate them. Yes Summer had been badly wounded but Raven knew the strength she truly had.

Chapter 6: Day 7  
Notes:  
With this I conclude Rose Bird week sorry it's late.

Raven was hungry. She was eating a full glass container of Olives stuffed with anchovies. But that wasn't all she was eating a pizza with anchovies too. She woke up that afternoon with an urge to eat anchovies. Summer had come home with the food Raven asked for after she came home from teaching at Signal.

Summer was finishing up her shower. She came out with her towel wrapped up around her body.She smiled and went to Raven and kissed her head. Raven turned her head and looked at her.

"Hey had a good shower?" Raven asked her wife.

"Mmm yes I did you like the Anchovies? I swear your pregnancy makes you crave the weirdest things"

"Mmm yes I might take a shower myself after this. Can you get me a strawberry shortcake piece?"

"Hmmm I'll think about it?" Summer joked and kissed her head again. She got dried and placed the towel on a chair. She got the piece of strawberry shortcake and gave it to Raven. In fact she fed it to her piece by piece. Raven opened her mouth eagerly as she rubbed her pregnant belly.

Yes this was a simple life but they couldn't wait till their little one arrived.


End file.
